


Rollerblading is for Lovers

by OfficialRandomArts0UTMCOnline



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialRandomArts0UTMCOnline/pseuds/OfficialRandomArts0UTMCOnline
Summary: Klance and an injury but fluff and Rollerblading! Give me a better summary in comments please!





	Rollerblading is for Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll keep it short: Klance/sports rival au/Rollerblading au/fluff! See end for more notes!  
> And this was a last-second thing so much cringe

Lance and Hunk strolled with Coach Allura towards Lightblade’s Skaters, where they would be competing in a rollerblading competition of some sort.  
Lance dug in his bag the entire way there to confirm that he had taken everything with him. He always forgets his stuff.  
Once they arrived, they set down all their stuff on their side of the rollerblading building. As Lance tugged his rollerblades on, he heard some people come in through the opposite side of the building. These must be their opponents.  
He craned his neck to get a good look at these guys. The coach was Shiro, Allura’s friend that he met earlier on in the year. A rollerblader in the duo was Pidge, Hunk’s friend from lab. The last one was a groggy, tired man with a mullet.  
A flipping mullet.  
Lance nudged Hunk and nodded towards the guy. “Pfft, that dude has a mullet. Who even likes those things anymore?” Hunk shook his head fondly and shrugged with an, “I dunno.”  
Lance smirked and looked back, to find the man staring at him with his deep, violet eyes. He looked away with pink cheeks.  
What was this guy’s problem?  
Lance later learned his name was Keith.  
The competition finally ended after Lance finished his show-off moves while rolling off the rink. The announcer’s voice crackled overhead, “The final verdict has been delivered… A tie! It was a tie!” Lance’s and Keith’s jaws dropped and they screamed in sync, “WHAT?!”  
“Allura, we need to train here harder so we can win!”  
“Shirogane Takashi, you a’int stopping me from training harder to beat this guy!”  
Keith and Lance showed up at the rink on the same schedule made by Shiro and Allura in hopes of getting these guys to stop hating each other, because this was getting way out of hand. They became known as rivals, hating each other from the start.  
Keith groaned as he saw Lance doing stretches before rolling onto the rink. “Why are you here?” Keith whined. “I might ask you the same thing, mullet man,” Lance scoffed in reply. Keith rolled his eyes and started doing warmups.  
One week later, the two are still neck and neck when Keith finally snaps, “Shut up! You know what? I challenge you to a race!” Lance smirked and scoffed, his head held high, “Bring it, mullet man. I hope it doesn’t slow ya down, shortie.” Lance’s lanky legs carried himself out of the building. “Two o’clock tomorrow, shortbread.”  
Keith was fuming.  
Allura and Shiro regretted trying to get the boys to be friends.  
It was two o’clock the next day, and both Keith and Lance were there on time. Keith etched an invisible line into the rink. “Behind here. Ready, set…” Lance took off as soon as he yelled, “GO!” His long legs launched him forward while Keith used his strength to propel himself ahead.  
The boys kept going and going. First to five laps wins, Lance’s words echoed in Keith’s ears as he pushed forward. He got too close to Lance as a competitive instinct. His foot got too close to Lance’s.  
Lance slipped back, falling onto his jaw with a crack, and Keith passed the finish line, oblivious of the damage he had done.  
“Yes! I win! Ha! I knew it! In your… face?” Keith spun around to see Lance crumpled on the floor, his face red and his eyes tearing up.  
“Lance! Ohmygosh I’m so sorry are you ok? Do you need an ambulance?” Keith slurred out and dropped to his knees to inspect the damage.  
Keith picked Lance up and cradled him in his arms and set him down on a bench after racing out of the rink. He gently cupped Lance’s cheeks in his hands and got very close.  
“I’m gonna get some ice, don’t move!” Keith launched himself up and rammed into a vending machine. Lance painfully let out a snicker as Keith tried to regain his balance.  
“I think we’re both gonna need some ice,” Keith whined as he left to get it.  
Lance managed a smile.  
A couple weeks passed, and Lance’s jaw had completely healed up.  
The two boys had grown very fond of each other and were walking down a sidewalk after a nice cup of coffe at the Blue Moon Cafe with their rollerblading gear in duffel bags.  
A group of high or middle school boys walked past and laughed at the men. “Rollerblading is for losers!” One of them yelled. The others snickered.  
Lance simply rolled his eyes, gave Keith a peck on the forehead, and dragged him along.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from @lancemcclain on Tumblr, so thanks! I will write any Klance, just visit my Tumblr (@officialrandomarts) and I’ll write! Also sorry for the cringe


End file.
